South Park: Homo Road Trip
by Linkmaste
Summary: Ever thought what Cartman thought about being paired up with Butter or Kyle? How about Stan being with Kyle? Hell, what about Butters with Kenny? Well they are going to give a piece of their mind when they go on a road trip to find the authors... R&R :
1. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park

Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park. Matt and that other guy do XDD.

Here I go first time doing this!

Chapter 1

And So It Begins…

It was a typical day in South Park the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the snow was cold as ever and four boys were inside playing on the computer. Two of the boys named Kyle and Stan were playing Rock Band, Kenny was watching and Cartman was updating his Facebook photos.

"I guess I should add her…" muttered Cartman rolling his eyes before clicking accept on one of Wendy's friends. Although he would put her on the bottom of his friends list. Next he went to his e mail account and found a strange E-Mail.

"Dude, your still updating your gay Facebook?" Kyle asked doing the drums to Ballroom Blitz.

"Ai, shut it Jew I got a weird E-Mail." Cartman sneered and clicked open. There was a link and a few words.

_Hope you find this useful and maybe even find a new adventure_

The brown haired boy gave a weird look and thought about how screwed up people were. Looking at the address it was by apparently . As he looked through the website he stopped dead in his tacks when he found the link to South Park. Clicking it he saw stories, tons and tons of stories.

"CARTMAN!" Stan finally got Cartman's attention and was interrupted by Cartman pointing at the screen with a blank expression.

"God Dammit, I swear if this is one of your stupid jokes.." Threatened Kyle and the trio stopped the game and read the description of the story "Forever in my Arms."

_Stan likes Kyle, Kyle likes Stan. Kyle gets angry while Stan runs off with another girl. Kyle kisses Stan and runs away but Stan chases after him…Slash M/M Style R&R Please!_

The room was dead silent until Cartman fell off his char laughing his head off. Stan and Kyle gave disgusted looks and both refused to look at one another. Kenny was muffling his laughter and holding his stomach.

"Haha…I knew...hahaha…you guys were fags…hahaha!" Cartman only got those words out as he continued to laugh.

"Shut it fat ass were not gay!" Kyle seethed and looked at the story. "Who the hell did this?"

"Uh, hey fellas." Came a voice and immediately Kyle and Stan reached for the mouse but Cartman got to it first and made sure the page was kept up. "Whacha doin?"

Kenny muffled and pointed at the screen and the two blushing boys. Butters raised an eyebrow.

"Well, congrats you two, erm I guess. I'm not gay though okay?"

"Wait one fucking minute!" Kyle hollered and scrolled through the stories. Grinning he read at the top of his voice to the story "I Ain't a Fag".

_Butters dresses up as a girl and Cartman thinks he is a woman. Relationship ensues. Cutters aka ButtersxCartman Slash R&R._

Butters gave a look between confused and uncomfortable. Cartman just gave a disgusted look before Kenny started to laugh his ass off.

"Hold on there's gotta be something on Kenny." Stan muttered and scrolled though before grinning. "Hey Kenny looks like your paired up with Butters."

"This is really screwed guys. Who is doing this?" Kyle asked before reading out loud the story "Grounded."

_Kenny helps out Butters who gets bullied. Kenny develops love for Butters but is getting married to another girl by his parents (who tries to convert Butters to being straight) although Butters realizes that Kenny likes him and goes with him._

Kenny cursed and Cartman gave a snicker towards Butters. The blonde was blushing furiously like a ripe cherry tomato.

"Guess you're the gay one huh Butters?"

"Butters is gay?" Asked another voice and Wendy walked in casually. Stan swore.

"Are my parents letting everyone in here?"

"We have a report to do remember?" Wendy reminded the eighteen year old boy and he gave a 'o' response. Kyle scrolled down before stopping and became sickly pale at the one story. Trying to scroll up quickly Kenny caught him and muffled out the story with breaks of laughter.

_Cartman shoves Kyle to the locker and locks eyes with Kyle. "I hate you." Kyle spat. Cartman growled "I hate you even more."_

_In seconds the two started making out their bodies pressed against each other in a wild frenzy... R&R._

Wendy scanned her brown eyes at the boys who some were laughing, others especially Cartman were swearing at the top of their lungs, and one who was still blushing. Wendy scrambled on the computer and drew eye brows at the story "Demand." Looking down one story she raised her eyebrows at the story "A Simple Kiss".

_Stan asks Wendy out again and agrees although realizes Wendy is being emo from her ex boyfriend. Wyle WendyxStan WendyxOC R&R._

"This is so weird…" Wendy muttered and quickly wrote down the authors of the stories that were told out loud.

"…So tell me why your always with some guy huh?" Kyle's emerald eyes glared at Cartman's brown orbs and held back the urge to punch the fat boy's ass. The eighteen year old boy smirked.

"Your with a guy too dumb ass! Along with Butters who I think is real gay one here I mean C MON HELLO KITTY?"

"Uh, fellas the though of Cartman and me makes me sick to my stomach, along with Kenny. I'm pretty straight." Butters replied his aqua eyes appearing icy. Stan snorted.

"How about your all fags, apparently I'm with Wendy" Everyone stared at Stan.

"Dude, your with Wendy in like only ten of these stories. All others are you and Kyle."

Appalled, Stan went over to the computer to see if Cartman was right. Indeed he was as countless stories were STYLE labeled which was a mixture of their names…yeah that was pretty gay.

"Why are these people writing stories about us being gay?" Kyle asked confused as hell. How did people know what was going on in their lives or at least think what was going on. This made him wonder about the website…

Wendy finished writing the addresses of the authors and went on the bed for some kind of height advantage although she was still close to Cartman's height. He had grown big boned and muscular at 250 pounds. He was a tank at football and in high school no one messed with him.

"BOYS! I think we should just go talk to these people, maybe we can find some kind of explanation." Wendy was known for her smart reasoning and she was grateful when Kyle agreed right along with Stan. Butters gave it some thought.

"…Oh hamburgers, my parents are going to ground me for this one but we really need to sort this out-."

"By kicking their little puny asses! You can count me in on this fuckin' road trip." Cartman seethed fists tight and eyes wild with anger. Kenny nodded and narrowed his eyes. He was known for his violent nature and made sure no one messed with him expect Cartman who can easily beat up Kenny with a single punch.

Kyle being the nerd decided to figure out transportation plans and what to pack, Stan got some food and excuses going, Butters went back to his house to get his Hello Kitty back pack.

Wendy and the others went back to their respective houses and got their things together. Stan lay on the bed confused as ever…

This is going to be one hell of an adventure Stan thought.


	2. First Stop New York City!

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or Three Days Grace: I Hate Everything About You (1) or Gavin DeGraw: I Don't Wanna Be

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or Three Days Grace: I Hate Everything About You (1) or Gavin DeGraw: I Don't Wanna Be. (2) Enjoy!

Chapter 2

First Stop New York City!

"What?!" exclaimed Cartman. "Dude, NO WAY I'm taking Butters or hanging with Kenny."

"Cartman it's the only way," Sighed Wendy putting a strand of her black hair behind her ear. "My car can only hold three with the luggage we got going. And your jeep can hold three including you and your luggage so it makes sense."

As the two were fighting about car rides Stan sat on the bench thinking. Him and Kyle? No way, he had his heart up for Wendy even after the terrible breakup. Besides, he was captain of the football team, everyone loved him, got good grades in school…he was the perfect kid! With Wendy, they would be the perfect couple and besides Kyle was his Super Best Friend! That was practically a friendship higher than no other. He told Kyle things that he would never dream of actually letting out to the public.

"Thinkin'?" Kyle asked as he sat down to the raven haired teen. Stan nodded and closed his eyes.

"How screwed is this? Were going on a freakin' road trip to search for these authors…" Kyle glanced down and saw the one that came up with the paring of them two. Luvstyle118 how original thought Kyle rolling his green eyes. He still wore the same green hat and outfit as he did as a kid and really the only thing changed was the fact that he needed glasses when he had to read. He was the smartest kid in the school although had a short temper that would wind him up in detention.

"Screwed, just so weird. Dude, we gotta find this Luvstyle118 person and set him or her straight…literally." The two boys snickered at the humor.

"Ai! Fags were ready to go! You two are riding with the bitch here and I'm taking the other two." Cartman yelled shoving his hands into his pockets of the red coat. He no longer wore a hat as it messed up his hair too bad but no one ever thought it was for that reason…

Butters was wearing his baby blue Hello Kitty sweatshirt, his baby blue backpack, jeans and Hello Kitty runners. Cartman could only stare at the blonde teen and shake his head sadly, man this guy was so gay!

Kenny wore the same outfit every since he was a kid and brought along a black duffel bag. His ocean blue eyes scanned up and down the van and asked if it could hold Cartman. This made Butters laugh lightly like butterfly wings and Cartman stick his middle finger up before slamming the van shut.

_Luvstyle118 New York City_

A teenage girl no older than 14 shoved another bite of cereal into her mouth and chewed. Scattered all over the table was potato chips, chocolate, and several cans of lemonade. The brunette was watching her favorite music videos and had a notebook on her lap, containing half of her own written songs. She was in her living room of the small two bedroom apartment that was three floors high and had a good view of New York. Her and her mother moved here after dad was caught cheating on another woman-correction her mothers sister and they started a new life here.

"Lucy! Have you finished your homework?" Asked her mother putting her hair in a messy bun and grabbing her purse. She set off to her job as a waitress in a local restaurant which gladly had her in six days a week and twelve hour shifts. The girl nodded quietly and snugged further into the brown couch to be warm. Winter was not a good season she thought praying her grey sweater would keep her warm but instead was thin and too tight. The jeans were the same but at least she had some clothing.

"Bye, baby I love you." Her mother called and shut the door, locking it before going down the stairs. Lucy, watched her mother pull out of the parking spot and drove off before going on the computer and tying into her Fan fiction account and her MSN.

Nice! Six more reviews. Lucy thought excitedly as she felt proud of her Style fan fiction stories. Those two were so cute to write about and she could never stop even with adding her own lyrics to some of the stories and people really loved them…

A message popped up and the girl scanned her murky blue eyes towards the name. It was Ken she thought and spoke to him. Apparently he had gotten a weird review by someone and asked if she had the same thing. The two were pen pals on the internet and shared their fan fiction with each other and even edited it before putting it up. They were planning to meet each other in person in a few days. Lucy was going to bring a friend and so was Ken to avoid the stalker thing.

Lucy frowned when she saw the message. Stupid flamers she thought and deleted it without a second thought. If they didn't like it then they don't have to read it she explained to herself and mainly focused on her techno rave music and talking to Ken.

"Excited for the dance on Friday?"

"Yeah, I heard a lot of kids are gunna show up so it's a good place for us to meet."

"Totally, I will bring my buds and you can bring your girls." Ken sent her a wink and he giggled. He was so cute at times she thought and blushed a little. Secretly she thought he was so sweet and outgoing. Even though he could be stubborn and full of pride at times of his hobbies such as writing stories and skateboarding.

Lucy sipped some of her drink and pondered…if only.

_Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Scotch _

_Boarder of Colorado_

"Why can't we listen to my Hello Kitty remix tape?!" moaned Butters his playful blue eyes flashing tears. Cartman bit his lip and held everything he had inside him to punch the kid and throw him out of the van…it just didn't seem right. Kenny snoozed on the window of the passenger seat and was peacefully sleeping away. It was only him and the blonde fag…fuck a doodle do.

"Cause, you stupid fag I ain't gay." Cartman growled and clenched his hands on the steering wheel feeling anger bubbling in his blood.

"Why are you so angry when the term 'fag' or 'gay' comes up huh?" Butters asked in a more mature voice. This sent shivers up and down Cartman spine and froze. After a few seconds he could hear Butters waiting for an answer and Cartman just let out a sigh.

"Just go to sleep Butters were going be in New York in a few hours. The least you can do is keep me sane."

And enough was said in the van while in the other van nothing was being said at all even though so much was to be said. Wendy was driving the car, keeping an eye on the two boys. She knew those two were extremely close…closer than other friend she knew had been which made her wonder really.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_(1)

Wendy listened to the music that was screaming out of Stan's I phone and smirked. He was always a hard core rock punk listener and could never see the thought of other genres of music. Although listening to Kyle's I pod playing music she muses how different they were.

_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me_(2)

She found that it was quiet for once in the van ahead of her and her mouth twitched into a smile. Cartman must have got Butters to shut up or something finally she thought of how cute the two were. Cartman was so manly and stubborn it seemed like a disease while Butters was so naïve and sensitive. Even if they denyed they were gay she couldn't help but wonder…

The rest of the trip turned out uneventful save for Cartman making three stops, twice for food and once for Butters and Kenny going to the bathroom.

"You two better not be making out!" Cartman yelled as they went away towards the store for the bathroom. This caused Kenny to stick his middle finger up and Butters walking faster.

"Finally some fresh air." Stan yawned and walked outside gazing at the sun slowly rising to the east and hitting Kyle's red locks just the right way that it seemed to be glowing. It always amazes Stan how Kyle never wanted to show his red hair and keep it in his hat. Although he shouldn't complain because his messy black hair wasn't really a eye knocker for the ladies.

Lately the ladies were into Kenny's natural blonde hair that gave a bad boy impression and just shook his head. Ironically Kenny always gets killed doing his stupid stunts. Last time he was killed was three days ago when he tried to jump onto a moving truck…he was off by several meters and died on impact of the cement and the car. The next day the boys laughed at his stupid stunt.

Finally the two vehicles were in the heart of New York City and searching for the location. Kenny was texting Stan to get navigations.

"Kenny do I turn left or right? Dammit Kenny! I passed that street for fuckin' times! Yes, I know were going south see the god damn McDonalds? Now I'm hungry thanks fuckin' Kenny I hope I get to kill you after this whole ordeal." Cartman was following Kenny's horrible direction takers and learning that Stan's texts were coming too late. Butters was gazing at the huge city with wide blue eyes. He loved the new sights and sounds and was hungry after not eating for a few hours. He gazed at the restaurants and impulsively licked his delicate lips.

"Eric-I mean Cartman? Can we get something to eat? I'm starving." Butters gave a cute pout to the meaty teen in the front who looked at him oddly before replying.

"Mpft! Mmmph!" Kenny swore as Cartman turned into a parking lot. Kenny told Cartman what was on the text and the brunette didn't care. If he was hungry and the blonde behind was hungry then their eating no exceptions. It wasn't that he wanted to take care of Butters he needed a person on his side and they were practically close enough to the place that author lived.

Kyle lifted his head looked around. He was sleeping mostly for the whole trip and gazed at Stan once in awhile. It was weird…the thought of him and Stan together it made him feel his stomach twist and turn. Blah! He was meant for the beautiful ladies out there! Why would he be gay anyways? Although looking at Stan a part of him doubted he was totally straight…


	3. Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. The others are mine.

Chapter 3

Invasion

_Kennydies23 _

_New York City_

A teen gathered the dirty dishes on the table and looked outside to the grey skies of New York. Today was like any other day he thought simply and brought the dishes into the kitchen to be washed. The buser was in the middle of his shift at John's Restaurant. Ignoring the murmurs of everyone including the noisy waitresses gossiping about God knows what. He dropped the dishes into the sink and cleaned up the booth just in time for six customers to come in. They seemed to be visiting because of their unusual clothing.

One was a pretty hot chick with black hair, another with black hair and a thin coat, another with curly red hair, a fat one, a hooded one that gave the teen a sense of dread and finally a blonde one with a Hello Kitty hoodie. Snorting he smiled as he set down the menus and drifted off filling up ketchups and mustards. It wasn't until he had to clean a table beside him that he heard them talking.

"…this girl is pissing us off…"

"…Butters don't fucking touch my food."

"…what are you…"

"Should I get the salad or soup…"

"So this author lives around here huh?"

This made the teen perk up his ears and listen harder about the author. Slowly he gathered his plates.

"Yea, and once we get her were gunna kick her ass." The fat one smirked shoving some fries into his mouth. The blonde one, seemed more innocent and tried to say that they should hurt her.

"Butters, you have to understand this 'Luvstyle118' is getting way making Stan and I look like fags. No way in hell were gunna do that." The red head explained fury in his eyes. The teen gasped recognizing that pen name anywhere.

"YO! Ken two tables in section 1." Said one of the waitresses and the group turned to the boy as he hid his face and dashed into the kitchen. Breathing hard he remembered Lucy the girl he had been talking to. His shift was over in two hours and by the looks of it those guys were gunna be there for at least a half hour. Finishing his tables and all stocks have been filled, Ken took a sip from his milkshake he made a little bit ago and thought. Maybe he can call her…but he doesn't have her number.

Time passed slowly as the group was in there. Ken kept a solid eye on them and they kept a glance on him and he knew it. The fat one seemed more interested in his food but the red head and the black haired teen were the ones interested in him. They kept looking at the damn piece of paper and then at him. They shook their heads when the girl was telling them something. What was going on?

Ken knew he had to get out of there fast once his shift was done. About ten minutes before his shift was done they left without a word and with the money on the table along with a small tip. From what that fat ass ate it should have been more Ken mused and cleaned the table but stopped when he saw a piece of paper there. It was the paper the group was so interested about and he read it.

"Lucy…" he murmured looking at her pen name and the kind of stories that she does scrolling down he saw his own name. "…and myself." What could this mean? He thought as he shoved it into his coat pocket after cleaning the table. Signing out he shoved his hands into his pockets and guarded his life on the piece of paper, he had to warn Lucy of who was coming after her even though he didn't meet her yet. As he took a few steps into the chilly air a huge arm grab around his body. He wasn't skinny but he couldn't break free as a rough voice filled his ear.

"We got him! Ken-OUCH! MOTHER…" The voice was gone and Ken ran for his life racing down the street-pushing people left and right-heart racing and busting out of his chest and carried his legs as fast as he could. Turning a sharp left he went into a alleyway and climbed one of the fire escape ladders. He knew this neighborhood as a kid and loved hanging on the roofs whenever he had free time. Of course there was another fire escape but he wasn't out of the forest yet as the black haired kid and the hooded teen were right on his tail. The blonde was tending to the fat guy.

"Shit." Ken muttered and dropped down on the other ladder. Rushing over across the street dodging a car, he found his apartment there and snuck in. It was like a blur and the next thing he knew he was in his room, door locked and on his bed breathing hard. Shaking, he looked at the paper and wrote down Lucy's address. If they were smart then they would have another copy, or have memorized it. He changed his clothes, put on a black cap, then his black hoodie and took off once more ignoring his little brothers request of going with him. He had a friend to save.

_Lucy aka Luvstyle118 _

_Apartment New York City_

Lucy sighed as she flipped through the channels of the T.V gazing lazily at the homework she didn't feel like researching for her essay that was due in a few weeks. Besides who needs English if she was going to be a music star? Nodding off, she felt something in her stomach. That sinking feeling before something was going to happen to her. She looked back at the computer and smiled. Her accomplishments on her stories were phenomenal and readers were eating it up crazily with hungry eyes and minds.

A rapid knock came at the door and she looked at the door diagonal to her left. Slowly, Lucy went up and opened the door to reveal a boy slightly older then her. His hazel eyes connected with her murky blue as he nodded his head.

"Lucy Rave?"

"Yes?" she whispered wondering what was going on.

"I'm Ken Cormik and we need to get out of here." He stated firmly.

_Butters Scotch, Eric Cartman, Wendy Testaburger and Kyle Broslofski _

_New York City streets_

"Cartman! God dammit you let him get away!" hissed Kyle as he glared hard at the heavy teen. Cartman looked up and glared daggers at the red head.

Butters was not helping the situation by searching his Hello Kitty first aid kit for something that would soothe the pain. Wendy was busy looking around for any sign of Stan and Kenny who had gone after the kid. They had noticed him strangely listening to the group's discussion and more suspicion had caused when his name was one on the list. Their decision was made final when he took the list and bolted out of there. They had to find those two she concluded standing around with a cell phone in her hand.

"I'm fine Butters! Stop treating me like a freakin' child!" Cartman screamed when the innocent blonde tried to apply small Band-Aids of the cute white kitty. Wendy looked at her cell phone and grinned. Stan and Kenny found them.

"C'mon losers! We got ourselves some kids to catch." She grinned and the trio stared at her before nodding.


	4. The Chase and Bunny

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Chase and Bunny

Ken and Lucy were all ready to go and quietly exited the building. Lucy left a note stating that she had gone to a sleepover. She didn't need to explain the group that was going to visit her because her mother didn't know then and when she didn't know them she wouldn't even let them speak unless Lucy herself was there to give an explanation.

"So, I guess were here now instead of that dance." Stated Ken smiling a bit. Lucy blushed and muttered a small yeah. God what was she doing she thought to herself slightly annoyed. He explained the whole situation and they started to come up with ideas.

"Maybe they are the producers of South Park?"

"I have no clue but we should warn these other people. I read some of Linkmaste789's works along with Dukeor10. This Blackangel666 is unknown to me and that's it…why these specific people?"

"You and I are pretty famous in the South Park section and we both did slash…" Lucy replied grinning. Then she gasped while taking a step back. Ken did the same and shoved the paper behind his back. There at the beginning of the alley were two boys. One with a hood concealing his face, and the other with black messy hair.

"You two!" The black one yelled and the two younger teens took off the other way. Lucy was used to running through the streets of New York to make curfew and such. Throwing her bag over the fence she started to climb along with the brunette beside her. Ken got over first but Lucy was caught at the top and in seconds the hooded one grabbed her.

"Kenny! Bring her down here." The boy stated while the hooded one, Kenny easily brought the fighting girl down. He muffled some words to the Lucy.

"Your not going anywhere Luvstyle118." Growled the black haired teen. Ken narrowed his eyes and brought out the paper.

"Give her back now!"

Kenny gave a muffle respsonse to the smaller brunette and the black haired boy scoffed.

"Were after you too. We just want to talk thought okay? Nothing violent…"

"Mph." Kenny said and climbed over but Ken back up…right into a familiar situation. The big arm grabbed him again.

"God Dammit who is this guy?!" Screamed Ken and looked up. Gasping he felt a sense of familiarity rush over him.

"Cartman…" he whispered eyes wide. Looking back at the hooded kid that was Kenny and knew the one holding Lucy was Stan, behind him he could see more of the familiar characters such as Butters or Wendy or even Kyle.

"That's right bitch I'm motherfucking Cartman and were gunna ask you some questions." Growled Cartman as Butters gently grabbed the white paper from Ken's gasp.

The group made their way to the parking lot where the cars were parked. Lucy shook with fear and never took her eyes off Ken. Finally when the two were bound by ropes on their hands and forced to sit down Kyle started to talk.

"Okay, we know you two are authors for these stories about us. We just wanna know why your doing this." The red head was surprisingly calm as Stan would imagine the red head ready to rip their heads off.

"Look man, we had no clue you guys were actually real…" the small brunette stated. "If we knew…"

"Dude! How would you feel if someone wrote that you and this other guy were together! It's sick!" Kyle spat. "And were obviously real…"

"How do you know about us anyways?" Butters asked softly his innocent blue eyes staring at the two kids. Lucy stuttered.

"There's a T.V show called South Park and it's about you guys. I came up with the idea of Stan and Kyle together for a little fun, and besides-" she stopped herself short before saying the rest. That was confidential.

"What were you going to say?" Stan asked crouching down staring at her. Ken growled.

"Look you got your reason so leave us alone!"

"That's not how it works kid." Wendy stated coldly. "We need you guys to delete the stories on there…for good."

"And we want to know what this girl was going to say." Kyle stated his bright emerald eyes at her. She smirked coming up with a plan. She did feel bad but…couldn't she have her little fun there.

"Okay! I get rid all of my works on that website, although I first need you to do something." Lucy glanced at Stan, then at Kyle. Their mouths hung out to an open 'o'.

"No way dude." Kyle stated and Lucy smiled. "No fucking way dude."

"It's the only way." Lucy stated and the others especially Kenny were snickering. Ken faced Kenny.

"Dude I also have a bet for you and Butters so I would keep your damn mouth shut." This made Kenny glare and about to reach for the kid but Butters stopped him.

"No fighting Kenny." He said seriously.

Stan and Kyle faced each other their eyes darting from one place to another making the decision. Finally they both sighed. Stan looked at Lucy.

"None of this gets out and if I hear or see another story about us two…"

"Yeah, you guys come back and spend your life looking for me. Got it." She stated smiling. "Pucker up boys."

It happened very fast as Kyle leaned first then Stan agreed and their lips were locked together. Cartman wanted to throw up. Wendy secretly grinned and the others were just watching. It came and went in just three seconds and Lucy grinned ear to ear while the two boys were red as tomatoes.

"Okay? Now take everything off!" Stan yelled refusing to look at Kyle.

"Oh, I can't do that. I have notice from some guy who owns the website to keep my stuff on. They have extra copies of my work." She stated obviously as she was being untied. Kyle looked at Stan and the two looked at Lucy.

"Who is this owner than?" Kyle asked frowning. Lucy shrugged and told her that maybe one of the other authors knew the guy they were more famous especially Linkmaste789 who had some pretty good stories.

"Those were about Cartman and Butters…" Stan muttered and turned to the blonde and Cartman who were staring at her. Ken then spoke with a glimpse of amusement in his eyes.

"And I won't take off my stories until Kenny and Butters go on a date," the two blondes looked at him as if he was from another planet. "Either that or I release another Saga about you two and trust me it will be pure mush."

Kenny was going to strangle Ken if Kyle and Stan both hadn't held him back. Ken snickered with a huge grin along with Lucy. Cartman gave a disgusted look at the brunette.

"You a fag or something? God why can't you find your own boyfriend to screw up the ass?" Lucy then stood up.

"Actually we were going to go out on a date and he isn't gay." Ken quickly glanced at her and then grinned.

"What my girlfriend said," pausing he looked over Cartman. "Why are so negative of gay guys anyways. If you even see the words fags you go nuts and in a lot of the stories up on that website, your in total denial of your own self which is why you have the most fucked up relationships-but hey they sell according to that Link author and the Blackangel one."

The explanation left everyone speechless. It made complete sense in a way everyone thought and looked at Cartman who had a purple face.

"Dude, you shouldn't piss him off like that we can hold Kenny back from killing you guys but he's…-" Kyle explained.

"A tank." Finished Stan nodding and his blue eyes staring at an enraged Cartman. Butters sighed and tapped Cartman on the shoulder. For a minute everyone thought the little Hello Kitty fan was going to get it but in a strange way Cartman seemed to calm down a bit.

"Are you still hurt?" Butters asked quietly. "I got some more Band Aids."

Some people were desperately covering up their laughter including Ken. Others were having their mouths open wondering how Butters was going to die. Finally Cartman took a deep breath and did something he had never done in his life, maybe once...or twice…he walked away into the van.

"So…" Wendy looked at Butters and Kenny ignoring Cartman's unusual behavior, smiling she suggested a place for the two to date. Kenny muffled some curse words that made catholic nuns aghast at such language. Butters sighed and shook his head, as long as the stupid stories were gone then there was nothing else he could ask for. It was truly embarrassing being considered gay just because he had a little touch of feminine.

"C'mon Kenny it isn't THAT bad." Reasoned Butters smiling a little as they waited in line for a movie ticket. Kenny disliked Butters for a very good reason and that reason was his choice for the High School Musical 3 movie. Shuddering, Kenny thought of ways to torture the blonde boy while in the theater and planned to dump his second drink on top of the sweet boy during the film. For a minute his eyes seemed to be distant then he snapped back with a twitch. Butters jolted and turned to Kenny.

"Thanks for letting me watch this. The other fellas would have killed me for choosing this." Butters blushed a little and leaned in closer to Kenny who didn't mind. As the film dragged on about Troy finding his new girlfriend, Kenny casually put an arm around the smaller boy who snuggled in closer. They felt so comfortable and excited at the same time. In a swift movement Kenny brought his lips onto Butters and they felt time stand still for a minute. As soon as they broke it they looked deep into the other boy's eyes.

"Lets go." Butters whispered his aqua blue locking the ocean blue. Blue with blue, hand in hand the duo walked calmly out and onto the open fresh air behind the theatre. In a flash Kenny had pinned Butters to the wall and started to kiss him again with wild passion. Loving every single inch of it, Butters felt his heart race, his face warm up, the tingly sensation between his legs and grew excited as Kenny's hand drew closer to it.

The groping and inexperienced hands flew over Kenny and released his hood revealing his face and beautiful blonde locks that grew a little in the past few years. Breathing ragged, Kenny threw off his jacket and pulled Butters closer for another kiss. The naive blonde unzipped his jeans carefully feeling the strain that Kenny's dick was itching to be released.

"Butters." Kenny breathed and shut his eyes. Black. Butters breathed and shut his eyes. Black.

"Wake up…" A voice called to Butter and Kenny who stirred slightly before falling back into a deep slumber. The two were so comfortable…

"I SAID WAKE UP!" Cartman screeched and dumped cold water on the two's heads. In shock, the two blonde boys leapt out of bed and looked at one another to see that they were naked…in the same bed.

"AH! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Butters screamed covering himself up with a blanket. Kenny did the same with a pillow.

"What the hell? Fuck, what happened. Did we-."

"Yeah, you guys were at it." Cartman dropped the pail and looked around the cheap motel. "Took a little bit of time before we caught up to you guys. We saw the whole fuckin thing."

"I don't remember anything last night." Butters moaned rubbing his head. Cartman sneered.

"It's called alcohol. You drink it you black out but I guess we were right about you two after all…" Butters seemed to see some kind of depression in Cartman's eyes as if he was a wounded animal. As soon as the expression came it went and the chubby teen threw the two guys their clothes.

"Get dressed were going to Buffalo next."

The tone sounded more numb than anything else and Butters was just going to call his name when Kenny glared at him.

"What did you do punk?"

Butters gritted his teeth and said a comment that nobody thought the fragile teen would say.

"Shut the fuck up Kenny and get dressed, I don't want to hear your shit." Indeed Kenny giving the blonde an odd expression between bewildered and confused, went back to putting his clothes on and running out to jump into the van. In a minute Butters joined and sat in the back knowing that he did something terribly, terribly wrong. But he couldn't remember a single damn thing! First was going into the movies, then black and waking up to Cartman's yelling.

The group waved goodbye expect for Kenny, Cartman and somewhat Butters but gave a half wave still thinking about the previous night with Kenny.


	5. Midnight Epiphanies

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Midnight Epiphanies

Stan chewed his gum a special way. First he would put the stick in his mouth, break the stick in half with his tongue, chew two times stop and suck the flavor before repeating the same thing over and over and over again. This was what Kyle observed from the corner of his eye as they were back on the road again. The trio seemed speechless last night when they saw Kenny pinning Butters…

"I would have never thought…" Kyle whispered and Stan could only nod. Looking over to Cartman, Kyle noticed his fists clenched ready to break anything at any second. That night Kyle realized, the fat ass might have more up his sleeve-or in his pants than he could have imagined. At first the mocking and humiliating was going to begin but he stopped and looked at Stan.

"We have got to find those other Authors." Kyle heard Wendy whisper and the trio could only nod before seeing the two blonde boys run off. Ken who was silent with Lucy were staring with mildly surprised expressions but seemed to be more interested in each other than anything else. The next morning the duo left the South Park gang and took up new lives of music, skateboarding and each other. No one really knew what happened to those two after that but some may say the happily ever after those two were writing about were coming true.

After the whole escapade with Butters and Kenny, the group decided to take a break from sleeping in their trucks and check in at a hotel. Decent rooms, Kyle thought as he dropped his bag on one of the beds and turned on the T.V. Flipping channel after channel he watched out of the corner of his eye Stan staring at the ceiling, not saying a word.

"Dude, you okay?" the red haired boy gave a concerned look to the other and knew something was wrong. Call it ESP or mental connection but he could just feel something was wrong with Stan. He sighed.

"There is now way in hell Kenny and Butters could have done that. You know it and I know it." Kyle nodded at this but wanted the black haired teen to continue. "I mean, those two have not showed interest in each other at all. Don't you think it was kind of…random?"

"I kind of agree with you Stan but…we saw it there plain as day. However, did you get a look at Cartman? He seemed…angry and not the usual angry." Kyle sighed and settled on a channel of one of the movies that were playing. Stan sat down beside the Jewish boy beside him and looked at the screen blankly.

"Cartman was acting weird…," he began and all of a sudden felt dizzy as he was looking at his friend beside him. It felt like everything was spinning and he couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. Blinking hard he felt black spots beginning to appear in his eyes.

Kyle saw Stan slightly shaking his eyes drooping, for a minute it looked like a flash went through his eyes-the red head couldn't explain it.

"Dude, you okay?" he seemed to be asking that to the black haired boy until he himself seemed to be experiencing a dizzy spell too. Although it felt like a jolt of alertness came when all of a sudden Kenny burst through the door with a resistant Wendy in his arms.

"Guys! Geuss-what were you two doing?" The blonde gave a weird look to the two boys who were staring at each other oddly. Kyle shook his head and pushed Stan lightly.

"I felt-whatever what are you doing with Wendy now?" Kenny chuckled and looked at Wendy with a spark of excitement in his clear blue eyes. He ran a hand through the raven haired teen and then jumped over to the two boys and put arms around them.

"I think we should celebrate our progress so far for this road trip. And Wendy here needs to get loose and we should help her do that."

"You asshole! I don't want to 'get loose'," she had put finger quotes at that moment. "Why are you not convincing Butters or Cartman to join?"

Kenny's eyes seemed to loose their touch for a second as the two boys realized that but then smiled.

"Because my love, Cartman is a fat ass who wants to watch the Iron Man movie and Butters wasn't around so I'm gathering my second best crew to party with? You guys in?"

It wasn't much surprise when the four were out of the hotel in minutes ready to get drunk, high or laid either or because with the stuff going on in each of their minds they prayed for something to take them away even though it's only for a night. Kenny was planned on loosing up Wendy, Kyle was planning on finding out what was going on with Stan and Stan was just wondering what happened the previous nights before. Regardless they had no clue of the events that were going to unravel between a certain fat ass and blonde.

_Butters Scotch, Hotel_

"It's not that big of deal Butters get a hold of yourself." Butters told himself sternly as he looked down at the ground but then back up at the door where Eric Theadore Cartman was dwelling. It wasn't that he was scared, he was just nervous near the boy after what happened between him and Kenny. The blonde tried ruthlessly again and again where he had something to drink or where he could have been drugged but none came. It was odd the last thing he remembered was walking with Kenny at the movie for that stupid dare…

Through his prondering, the blonde hardly noticed Cartman opening the door and glaring at him.

"Fag, you want something or have a obsession for my door?" this made Butters jump out of his skin and rub his knuckles out of pure habit and reaction. All of a sudden he was being pulled in by the larger boy into the room.

"I'm surprised your not with the other fag and the others partying…although your not the party type huh?" Cartman seemed different almost more bitter than insulting. His caused Butters to raise eye brows.

"Yea, guess I'm not Eric," Oddly Butters was the few perhaps only ones that could say his first name and not be under wrath of the brown eyed teen. "Listen since it's just you and me so maybe we can just chill together, I don't really like being alone." The aqua eyes teen admitted blushing and playing with the rug with his foot.

To Butters, Eric had two sides to him and while most people would think the blonde was crazy for thinking this it was true. His normal side, Cartman was the arrogant, sadistic, asshole whom picked on ever minority that the boy could think of. He would kill someone's parents, blame someone for a teacher for being on fire, and loads of countless incidents. Cartman was the one who would pick on Butters and call him names, along with others especially Kyle. Although sometimes, there was his other side, Eric that would shine. It took a lot of looking and at the exact moments even if it seemed he had different motives for his kind actions you could see that deep down he meant for the actual thing to happen. Eric was the one who give that smirk to you which at first meant he was thinking something mean but in general he was just being himself, although mean and ignorant he has no motive to make your life miserable and quite the opposite. However it was very rare that you catch these moments but Butters can. He can catch a lot of these moment and this was one of them as he took a bed beside Cartman's and proceeded to watch Iron Man with him.

It was after the movie that Cartman got up, shoved his shoes on, turned the T.V off and grabbed the keys. Sighing he turned to Butters.

"You coming or what? I'm not gunna sit here and take care of you." Butters scrambled to get his stuff on and took the room key since Cartman forgot and probably knew Kenny forgot too. Slipping that into his dark jeans and put on his green jacket on with his blue converses easily fitting on his small feet, he was beside the bigger boy in a few seconds.

Cartman slammed the van shut and thought for a minute. There was a few good places he could check out he supposed but looked at Butters who timidly shut the door. Butters, that-that…urgh! The brunette couldn't think of any words to describe him. He could simply call him a fag and push him out of the car but a part of him wanted to keep him and bring him along. Who knows? Maybe he needed the blonde fag to do some dirty work for him to get back at Kyle for something or another…whatever. Turning the car on, pulling the gear and making the van turn out of the hotel plaza he listened to Butters for the whole ride tell him of all the places they could go. Why me? Cartman thought annoyed and kept his eyes on the road.

_Wendy Testaburger, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broslofski, Kenny McCormick, Orchid Cub_

Music, loud music pounded into Wendy's tired ears as she drank another beer. Why was she here? Of course Kenny wanted to bring her here it was full of drunk people that half of the time couldn't stand on their feet. It didn't surprise her that Kenny was already making out with some stupid red head that wouldn't get her damn dirty self off him. Stan and Kyle kept in the background talking quietly-well as quietly the music would allow you. Her brown eyes scanned to the television-ugh sports and everything else that she disliked was on. Why had she came here she found herself asking over and over again.

"Hey baby wanna dance?" a voice asked Wendy. She turned around and glared at the drunk man who was hardly cute that had a dopey smile on his face. Wendy declined with a grouchy face and slumped back into her depressed mood.

"Dude! Can I get a shot of whiskey? Thanks." A feminine voice asked right beside her. She turned to a woman who was not drunk and seemed to be one of the friends that tags along with the party girls. Wendy smiled and asked what she had assumed. The blonde girl turned to her and laughed.

"Yeah, got dragged here because I was focusing too much on my studies. Now I'm stuck here making sure they don't go get knocked up or raped or something like that. Fun time doing that? You party here a lot?"

This caught Wendy off guard and she shook her head vigorously while smiling slightly. "No, the guys brought me here trying to loosen me up. It hasn't worked yet. I've been fending off these drunk bastards all night long."

"I hear ya," replied the blonde and held out her hand. "Alica Khole, proud feminist and has successfully lived with no social life."

"Wendy Testaburger, feminist, environmentalist and from South Park Colorado." The ebony haired teen replied and smiled at her. She was really nice Wendy thought and stared into Alica's deep green eyes. A sudden flip caused in her stomach and it made her blush when Alica put her hand on Wendy's. Wendy wanted to ask how her hands were so soft but Alica asked to dance. Might as well dance with another feminist Wendy thought and smiled to herself and she got up and started to enjoy Alica's company.

"C'mon Stan, lets just do something! Score a chick, shoot some pools anything to get you out of your thinking mood." Kyle smiled lightly at the black haired teen who faced at the table with a untouched drink in one hand and flipped his cell phone with the other.

"I dunno this whole thing is bugging me. Kenny and Butters, the authors, that creator. I know their all connected! But how?" Kyle rolled his emerald eyes and pulled Stan out of his seat in a flash and pushed him into one of the glittery girls that had her eyes on him the whole night. The two were talking normally and Kyle smiled to himself. Stan was so oblivious to his own looks. His raven hair, amazing blue eyes that the red head thought he could swim in…

"Earth to Kyle…" a certain blonde grinned at the red head and waved a hand over his face. "Done checking out Stan yet?" All of a sudden Kyle held his head.

"I feel so fucking dizzy lately. Damn music I need some air you joining?" Kyle suddenly asked Kenny as if nothing was wrong with what he did before. Kenny rose an eye brow and shook his head. The blue eyes scanned to the girl waiting for him at the door. "I have some business to take care of but I'll be back. Keep an eye on Wendy we kind of need her for directions and such for tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." Kyle replied.

_Butters Scotch, Eric Cartman, Dairy Queen_

"Please Eric?" Butters pleaded giving the boy puppy dog eyes that would make anyone melt…well anyone other than Cartman who gave an annoyed growl before snapping back at Butters.

"If I say yes will you shut your ass up for the rest of the night?" Butters replied with a yay and a nod as Cartman went into the plaza and with a hyper Butters into a DQ. The two were at the counter and a woman tiridly asked what they wanted.

"Uh can I get-" Cartman was cut off by Butters.

"One chocolate milkshake. Here you are." Butters paid in a flash and next thing Cartman knew was that he was facing Butters with a milkshake between them and two straws.

"Why did you only get one?" Cartman asked his expression turned from annoyed to oddly calm. Butters rubbed his knuckles together.

"Well, I thought we could share…" The blonde made a small meek attempt to smile. Cartman could only stare at the fag. What was he up to? Oh well. Cartman suddenly felt dizzy taking a glance at Butters eyes…what was going on? Maybe it was something he ate…oddly he had not ate as much as he would. Appitate lost perhaps?

_Maybe it's something else._

The deep thought inside Cartman was stomped out by the brunette as he sipped his milkshake with Butters maybe they could chill at a party or something. The music seemed to be louder but that was only because they were the only ones in the DQ and they weren't talking. Both boys were listening to the lyrics.

_Calls at 3 am  
And stands you up again_

Butters, such a dumb name anyways. Cartman thought looking at Butters as he was sipping his milkshake happily but occasionally staring at Cartman. Oddly the two didn't mind staring at each other. It was like these moments the two secretly enjoyed but played that they didn't like it. That's just the way it was.

_Loves to turn you on  
And you think you can't go wrong_

His aqua eyes, his light blonde hair, girlish frame, delicate…delici-what? Cartman caught the word on his mind. Where the hell did that come from? Anger boiled in his veins and he clawed through the urge to flip the table and throw the milkshake everywhere. His anger was something that was hard to control but he found other methods of expressing it such as grounding up someone's parents and making him feed it.

"What time is it?" Butters asked suddenly looking somewhere for a clock. Casually, Cartman spotted the time easily and read that it was midnight.

"Gee, I cant remember the last time I stayed up this late my parents would have grounded me for sure if they found out that I was up this late drinking a milkshake." Smiled Butters at Cartman. Grunting Cartman shrugged not giving two shits of the kids parents. Christ, they tried to fuckin kill him and practically screwed him up…so perfectly.

_On your knees such a tease  
Mmm bitter sweet  
You know what I mean_

Oh how fucking bitter sweet this fucking was for both boys. The two left as the song ended and drove around a little more before Butters cast a glance and then at Cartman.

"Those guys have been following up ever since we came to DQ."

"Shit." Cartman replied looking back and learning that he was right. There a car behind them, was a black jeep with on the car door. This was not going to turn out well Cartman thought and prepared for another fucked up chase.


	6. Leopold Scotch is Here

Authors Note: Okay sorry! Yea for the last chapter I dont own Ms. Vanity by Rob Mills? I think thats his name anyways I disclaim like four times since I forgot. Sorry. Hope you like the story so far from the count I think it's going good :). Maybe I should lower the rating...nah :).

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park Matt and Trey do.

I don't own South Park Matt and Trey do.

I don't own South Park Matt and Trey do.

I don't own South Park Matt and Trey do.

I don't own South Park Matt and Trey do.

Okay done story begin!

Chapter 6

Leopold Scotch is Here

_Butters Scotch and Eric Cartman; City Streets_

Turning the wheel left and right in a flash, Cartman maneuvered through traffic with all hope in losing the car behind them. It was after several lights and corners that the brunette asked Butters if they were still there. The blonde looked back.

"Jesus! Their still here Eric! What are we gunna do?" He cried shaking and rubbing his knuckles making the brown haired teen belive the skin was gunna burn off because of it.

"Just-just relax Butters let me think," Cartman stuttered and looked around thinking. His mind hasn't been used this insanely since…well the last real adventure he had been on. Oh God he was so out of touch with his inner clever self. Mental note stay tuned with insane side he thought and flashed through a red light. For sure he thought the two lost the jeep but instead were tailed very close. Gun bullets periced the van making Butters scream.

Places, people, cars and buildings past in flash and finally Eric pulled into an alley way and slammed on the breaks. Opening the door, he and Butters got out and climbed the fence. The two stared at each other wide eyed as they doors opened and closed near them and voices started to get loud and clear.

"Shit shit shit!" Cartman cried pulling Butters over with all his might. Why was he all of a sudden helping the fag? That didn't matter unless he wanted his ass handed over to the freaky website people he thought and dragged Butters down the alleyway and into the street. Looking at a club, he grinned a Butters. The blonde looked at him.

"No Eric! I hate these things!" The blonde resisted but Cartman slapped him. Shocked, Butters tired up while putting a hand on his face. Never had Cartman laid a hand on him but when he saw how desperate his eyes-Eric eyes were Butters gulped and ran with him into the building missing a bullet. Screaming the two bashed in showing their ID's and jumped into the crowd.

The blonde kept a grip on Cartman's hand as they made through Orchid Club. It was like they were in that Pioneer Village place with the robbers and such. Only this time they were older…and that they were already on an adventure. Man was this weird Butters thought. Suddenly a voice called out to him and Cartman. The two turned to see Kyle giving an odd look and rushing over to them.

"Dude, why are you guys here-and holding each others hand?" his green eyes plastered over the two holding hands and reflectively Cartman let go and shoved Kyle away.

"Dude! Were being fucking chased! Get the others and were getting the fuck out of here fuck our stuff!" The blabber made Kyle raise eyebrows and lower his eyes down.

What is this asshole trying to pull now? Probably another Jew joke or something…Kyle kept a skeptical glance at the brunette trying to explain the story. When he finished he turned around and started to walk away, why deal with this crap. They had to figure out this stuff with the authors and learn who the creator of all this was.

"Kyle! Please listen to us it's true! I wouldn't lie to you!" Butters yelled his blue eyes turned desperate as usual and his pleading face made Kyle's expression soften. This was interrupted when Cartman pulled them away and pointed to a man in a black suit. He stood out like a sore thumb and instantly Kyle learned Cartman wasn't lying.

"Holy shit…Stan!" Kyle yelled looking for the raven haired teen and eventually finding him chilling with some ladies. He grinned.

"Hey Kyle sup?"

"Stan can I get a minute with you…alone?" the ladies took the cue and slandered off looking for other men to tease. Stan turned his attention to his Super Best Friend. "Listen, I know this sounds nuts but there are people looking for us and apparently Cartman and Butters was nearly caught by them so we gotta leave!" Kyle pulled Stan with him and at the same time pulled Kenny out of his makeout session with some random chick. He screamed a few profound insults but Stan filled him in on the situation. That only left…

"Hey! Let her go!" someone cried and instantly the group looked at a woman yelling at a man carrying out…Wendy.

"Shit! Wendy!" hollered Stan and in an instant it felt like pieces of his heart were being pulled. Something he hated to feel. Quickly the group headed out and found them comfronted by the men. The leader was a bald man with black shades cover his eyes. Two other men were holding Wendy hostage with a pistol.

"Give her back you asshole!" Kyle yelled eyes flaming and his gloves off. This wasn't good thought Butters getting nervous all of a sudden. He backed up into Cartman who gave a grunt and held Butters still. Not in a caring way but in a warning way that if Butters fucked up he would die. Stan kept his teeth clentched and along with Kenny ready to prounce.

"Not yet boys…not yet. We need you to come with us. The leader of needs to explain things to you. Things that you cannot possibly imagine."

"Well why didn't you try to tell us this in a calm manner rather than take one of our friends hostage and try to kill us?" Cartman sneered flipping the bald man off. He chuckled.

"You're the South Park boys. Of course you won't listen to us. We know everything about you boys…oh yes all your lives and identities and we just want to complete it."

The boys stood there for a few seconds.

"…By making us gay?" Stan said nearly twitching to punch the guy. In the minds of everyone else they imagined the bald man dead and gone expect Butters who imagined him in a lot of pain.

"Please sir give Wendy back." Butters timidly stepped forwards a few until one of the men grabbed him and threw him into the wall-slamming head first making a sickening crack sound. Everyone gasped.

"Shit! Butters!" Wendy gasped and shrieked when the bald man cocked the gun. With a stern cold look in his face, he asked calmly.

"Now please come with us. We will fix your Butters friend and ever-" Kenny made a fast sneak up move while the other man were too busy looking at Butters and flew the gun away from him. Taking out a pocket knife the bald man suddenly became the victim.

"Guns down…now." Kenny said his hood down and blue eyes dazzling to the men with guns pointed at him. He wasn't afraid to die as he did so ever since he was a kid. He would never get fucked over because the next day he would kill the guy who killed him.

"Wendy get your car ready." The blonde whispered to Wendy who nodded and in a frightened stance made a half jog toward her car. Stan, Kyle and Cartman were busy trying to get the guns. But little did the group know that second back up team was in seconds there ready to pull the trigger on the boys. Kenny swore dropping the knife. He could get killed but what was the point? He was going to wind back in South Park and have to get all the way up here. It was worth living for the moment.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Wendy both were on their knees with plastic cuffs bounding their wrists and with each a gun man guarding them. The bald man had a cell to his ear and talked to another bald man who seemed to be more in charge. The two nodded to each other and continued talking.

I gotta get out of here Cartman thought closing his eyes and thought. Kyle had a switchblade in his pocket and Wendy had a gun in her purse…which was in the car. A plan formulated in his head with a sick smile crept upon his chubby face. Kenny stared at him in wonder knowing that a plan was formulating in his head. When Cartman looked at Kyle and Wendy somehow he knew something was going to go terribly wrong. The blonde had no clue how right he was.

"WAH! Kyle love!" Cartman suddenly burst and leaned into Kyle who was more freaked out than usual. Before a word could escape Kyle's lips Cartman whispered. "Go along with it Jew. I'm saving our asses here." With a sudden leap Cartman was pressed against a Kyle that who had no clue what was going on.

"Cartman! I can't live without you." Kyle could have acted better on the part but in all the shock and drinks he had, there wasn't much difference to the guards around him. They pointed their guns ready to fire. Stan shouted at them and felt Cartman get a hold of something in Kyle's pocket during the 'hug'. My knife…thought Kyle and knew Cartman was going to get free first so he directed everyone's attention on himself-after all he was the drama king in his group…kinda.

Stan looked around frantically looking for some kind of explination on Cartman and Kyle's behaviour. Were they simply going mad? Looking around he paled when he looked to his right where Butters was sent into the wall.

Butters wasn't there anymore.

This made him think, awhile ago when Kenny was dead and Butters was rejected as a friend, he created the stupid "Professor Chaos" identity. Of course the past few years taking psychology he learned Butters was slightly unstable in the head having split personality disorder. Although he thought Butters had gotten therapy for this kind of thing. Maybe it didn't solve completely.

"Hey fat kid! What the hell are you doing! Your gunna get it now!" the man cried taking the switch blade away and lifting it up to take a swipe at Cartman who growled in anger. He hated it when his plans were foiled. All of a sudden a bullet went into the man's head and he dropped dead. The other three dropped dead with bullets in their head causing the two bald men loading their guns and pointing it at the group. The same fate awaited them and they dropped dead.

"It's that kid! I thought he was fucking dead!" one of the men cried loading his gun. There with blood running freely from his head was Butters with a gun in his hand ready to go. He seemed different though with an insane smile on his face and eyes narrowed on the man. In seconds the man was dead and another man knocked uncouncious by the back of the gun. Taking a device out of one of the men's pockets he untied automatically the other's bonds and used another to plant on the jeeps that they came in. Seconds later they exploded causing commotion and ruckus in the club area. Police sirens were already noticeable and the group stared at Butters.

"Thanks Butters I guess your not a fag after-" the gun locked and loaded on Eric Cartman and everyone took a step back from Butters.

"My name ain't Butters fat ass." The voice sounded low, and dangerous as the eyes were putting ice into Cartman's slightly shocked brown eyes. Kyle gasped.

"Butters what is going on?" Butters growled and shoved the gun into Kyle's mouth in a flash making Wendy scream.

"It's Leopold fuck face. I don't know any fuckin Butters." The blonde growled. Stan could only think one thing: shit.

"Just let us go man then." Stan said and for a minute decided on using the name. "Leopold, just let us go and you can do whatever you want." The cops were coming closer thought Stan and swore. Leopold gave one more look at them and then smiled.

"Alright, go. Get out of here but remember if I see any of your fucking faces again your goners got it?" he lowered the gun and the group ran for their life away from the insane blonde and into Wendy's car. Cartman gave a last glance at he blonde before leaving. What happened to Butters? The gentle, kind kid who would always get picked on for no reason? What became of him and turned him into this? Staring at the bodies Cartman was getting sick to his stomach unable to bear the fact that the innocent blonde killed these people.

The car sped off in a hurry and Wendy kept a straight gaze on the rural road they pulled on to. No one spoke. Not even Cartman who would have made a rip or two on Kyle for being a Jew or daywalker. Hell, Kenny would have told a funny joke by now. For the rest of the night each took turns driving up until Canada boarder. This was where the author was anyway, Linkmaste789 that fucking bitch.

Kyle was asleep leaning on Stan and Stan was on Kenny who was looking out the window, trees, people, places, passed by him and he didn't care what was out there just his thoughts lingering on the past night that happened and other things…mainly him and Butters. Why was it so weird thinking about what the two had done that night. He didn't even remember it. It was weird seeing that side on him though, dangerous and strong that were two qualities that Butters should never have. He knew the kid was fucking messed up but not like this! Not like this new Leopold guy that wanted to kill them! Christ, they were friends!

It was a day after the incident and then Kyle spoke his first words.

"I think we should go home."

This caused everyone to stop eating their McDonalds meal and stare at him. The red head sighed and tugged on his green hat while looking down.

"We fucking lost Butters to those people and the cops. We almost lost Wendy and who knows who are we gunna loose next. Kenny? Stan? Me? We have been on a lot of adventures but maybe this one is just too fucked up for us to handle. Way to fucked up." Stan looked at Kyle with some empathy.

"No." a voice came and the group looked at he brunette who slammed his drink down. Standing up in a swift movement, he glared his passionate brown eyes at Kyle. "I didn't go through all this shit so far to be a pussy and go back to South Park. Fuck, nothing's there anyways. We need to show these motherfuckers what their dealing with. They might make us look a little gay and some of it may be true-"this was cut off by Kenny muttering a smart ass reply to Cartman who took no notice. "-but we have to damn try. Fuck, were South Park. We have been through shooting guns, killing Kenny, dealing with our own insanity and others insane ideas. Remember the time we saved Imagination Land?"

The pause made everyone slowly nod. The brunette grinned. "And remember the time I froze myself for the Nintendo Wii and got myself stuck in the future? Did we give up at the hard times? I don't fucking think so. We are going to go down to that author, kick her balls, and maybe get Kenny and Butters a room." This caused Kenny to punch Cartman who gave a loud "AYE!".

"I don't believe this…fat ass is right." Stan looked down on his McDonalds burger. Kyle's mouth went open.

"Dude, your fucking kidding me? Look what happened to Butters?"

"We can find Butters or worry about the stupid kid later. Now we have to find the next author and put a stop to this. Think about it there could be other kids like us who are going through the exact same thing about being written false information. " The speech made everyone smile slightly and ready for another try.

"Let's try one more time." Wendy said shrugging. Kenny nodded pounding his fist in his hand. Cartman only gave a smirk and leaned into his chair staring at Kyle. Stan shrugged and looked at Kyle. The red head sat there for a minute before giving an aggravated sigh.

"Fuck! Fine!" Crossing his arms he used his green eyes to glare at Cartman's brown. A dizzy spell overwhelmed him all of a sudden and pushed his food away. Kyle wasn't hungry always and walked away knowing the brown eyes were burning at the back of his head.


	7. The Second Group

Authors Note: I cant write humour stories to save my freaking life. I'm letting this take it where it should I dunno I think its getting good I want to show there is more to the antognist in the corperation and such. I'm a Butters fan sorry guys but hey! Your gunna like that there's Creek and Dip. I'm a Bebe fan plus hardly any girls in this story so were cranking that up. OC characters play a role but not that huge so I dont spent a lot of time just reference and ocasionally parts but yeah. Sorry I know no one reads these things. If you do say in the review that I like chicken.

Disclaimer: I dont and never will own SP

Chapter 7

The Second Group

Back in South Park, everyone was worried. It had been a few days since anyone has seen Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, and Wendy. Their parents were calling police, posting missing signs and search parties were dispatched. Unfortunately, Mr. Garrison was having a rally to take down a Rogers Video Store for God knows what reason. That took up much of the police's time. In South Park High, everyone was in whispers and talk of where they could have gone.

"Maybe they all got stuck in a plane or something." Clyde supplied shrugging. Others gave an odd glance. This caused a certain blonde girl to pipe up.

"Dude, that's random I think they found something." Announced Bebe Stevens folding her arms while chewing a piece of bubblegum. She had become a very curvy teen earning looks from most of the guys and being one of the most popular girls there. She was captain of the cheerleading squad, and even a star player on the girls volley ball team surprisingly.

"I dunno Bebe…it does sound like something they would do." Tolken stated leaning over the table towards her. He disregarded his lunch and talked in a hush whisper. "They have Wendy though, doesn't that make you slightly more…worried. She is supposed to be the sane one around here."

"GUYS!" a holler came from across the cafeteria and most kids turned their head towards the silver doors. There in all of his twitching glory was none other than Tweek Tweak. The stringy blonde sped across the room towards the group at the table particularly Bebe, Tolken and Clyde. His eyes were wide and body vibrating so fast with many thought that he was going to explode or something.

"What is it now Tweek? Forgot your coffee?" Clyde rolled his eyes and Bebe sent a glare at the brunette. She turned to Teek for an explanation.

"No! Craig-Craig found something really weird on the computers! They-they-they found them!"

"Who Tweek?" Tolken asked calmly staring straight into the blonde's brown eyes. It was like a bomb was set off because Tweek's reply sent the others flying back a bit from the volume.

"Them! Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, and Wendy! Those-guys! Who-who else?"

In minutes the group made their way into the library to find Craig, Damien, and Pip all staring at the computer in awe. Well, expect for Craig who kept a straight emotionless face on as usual but once you knew him for so long you could interpret for that expression for a look of disbelief. The blue hat brunette clicked play and they all watched.

"Tom, I'm live now at the scene where a shooting had just occurred and it looks like some people were shot. Apparently a kid was supposed dead but is now on the run along with these other individuals." At this point the new reporter posted pictures of the group although the one with Butters was with blood on his face and a black jacket over him. A few muttered 'Jesus' while Bebe gave a slight girly gasp.

"We have live footage here of the incident. What we may show may disturb younger viewers."

There is showed several men in black clothes-guns and all firing at Stan and others making their way through the crowd, a few people were shot along the way although the most disturbing piece was five minutes after the group went through the door it burst open with a decapitavated body flying across the room and landing on a table. This made a scene and several people ran out screaming for their lives. Amongst the crowd the group could make out Butters in a black jacket and a sinister grin upon his face.

"Back to you Tom." The reporter said and the video finished. Silence strained the room and everyone looked at each other, and to their computer.

"That's not all I found." Craig said calmly and opened a new page labeled ''. "Apparently this website that I saw on one of the guys is about people writing stories. Look what I found about us." He opened a link containing several South Park stories. Various parings include Creek (CraigxTweek) Dip (DamienxPip) and Bebe basically being a slut to everyone.

"What the hell? I am not a slut!" Bebe whispered growing angry. Damien growled.

"And were not fags, fuck."

"Craig, we have got to do something about this." Tolken said not taking his eyes off the screen. A few seconds later Craig spoke.

"No. No we are not going to do anything about this. Do you know why? Because we are not assholes like those guys." By those guys he meant Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. He was still mad about the Peru music and Guinea pigs and sure enough he was bent on having a normal life in South Park. Clyde scoffed.

"Dude! Stop being an asshole, they got you too with Tweek man! How would you like it if they were saying you were a fag with Tweek huh?" Clyde was the passionate one in the group and had a point to Craig. Sighing he spun around and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you suggest we do then Clyde?"

"We go after these corporate people! Even if we have to go after these authors that made that random bullshit up." Damien muttered and scrolled for names. Sure enough the popular authors popped up. Printing a list, the group looked at it.

SPFan101: Los Angeles, California- Creek

Valaroma: Detroit, Michigan- Dip

Blondecutiexo: Toronto, Ontario, Canada- Bebexeveryone

"Hang on a minute chaps! Not all of us can go." Stated Pip who spoke up after a long pause and minute to think about what he was doing. He was not going to let some people walk all over him and say he was something he was not. Sure, people called him names but at least they said it to his face. This was just being a coward. Besides he would go where Damien would go since the two stuck together like glue in the first year of high school and to this day. They were best friends not lovers!

"The fag is right. I say me, Pip, Tweek, Damien, Bebe and Craig should go. Tolken, you can stay here and keep up with the news and tell us what's going on. Plus you have enough money to bribe the teachers not to get me a detention again." Clyde explained calmly. "Tonight we will leave for the first one, SPFan101 since this one is in Los Angeles California. Then were gunna get a flight to Detroit and then get somehow to Toronto-maybe train."

"I'll supply you guys with a few cars to get to California." Tolken offered grinning. He loved adventures like these the last time had been in one or one had taken place…it was too long ago. "You guys like SUVs or maybe a nice Guardian their hot off the rack."

"We will take one of each I suppose. I guess me and Craig have the full licenses huh?" Bebe asked the group smirking. She was a girl true but she did have her license and boxing trophy. Both made the boys accept her quick and easily. "I call the Guardian, I have been waiting so long to dive one of those fancy cars." The blonde grinned at the group as they stared at her for a moment then turned to Craig for an agreement. He shrugged.

"I'm gunna hate this but yeah I'll drive. I call Tweek, and Clyde might as well have some friends with me."

Bebe nodded and replied,

"Okay that leave Goth boy and squirt with me."

"Hey watch it blondie." Growled Damien red eyes flashing but the girl waved it off easily. The preparations were complete and the group was ready to take off for their adventure.

"My dear, maybe we will run into the others! Wont that be pleasant?" Pip smiled gently. The rest just told the kid to screw off.

"Clyde, here take this. So we can keep in touch better." Tolken handed the brunette a wireless ear phone piece. "It's all set to go so just push the button on it and start talking I'm gunna keep a close watch on the news for the others and such. Maybe I can even find you the info on that author and website."

Clyde gave a loud laugh and grin. "Your really into this arnt you?"

With a deadpan serious look the black teen explained his life long dream of working with the CIA which earned a laugh from the brunette. "Sure man whatever."

_Butters Scotch Buffalo_

It was all a blur. Everything was fuzzy around the edges as he slowly woke up. Feeling his body numb and slightly achy, Butters found to be remembering hardly anything. That milkshake with Cartman…the chase…then the sick crack of him hitting against the wall. He brought a hand to his head and felt a gash there with dry blood. He hated blood and immediately felt sick to his stomach.

"Oh, hamburgers." He muttered softly putting his hand down beside him but felt an arm of another person. Shocked he turned around from the bed he was lying on and nearly shrieked. There was a dead, naked, girl with a screw driver stuck in her skull. Wide lifeless grey eyes seemed to be staring at him with blood leaking out of them. What was going on? He stumbled backwards and bumped into a mirror. The shock of cold metal sent sensations through the blonde's body and he turned around to face the monster of reflection that was himself.

The reflection grinned at him like a maniac slowly bringing a finger to his lips and shushing him. Butters was nearly crying at the fact that the reflection was not him. It looked like him exactly, same short blonde hair, aqua blue eyes, skinny pale body. But the hair was caked with blood, the eyes were cold and insane and the smile would make a demon want to crawl in a rock.

The bathroom was his semi salvation as he splashed water on his face. Cold water and cleaned most of the blood unknown who it belonged to himself or that girl…where were the other guys? Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Cartman, Kenny? Where were they?

"_Just let us go man then." Stan said._

The sudden flashback caused Butters to hang his head low.

_Beep._

The blonde jumped and looked around but there was nothing out of place-a phone or anything.

_Beep._

There on the bed was a cell phone a very expensive one at that vibrating. A red light flickered on the top and slowly Butters approached it. Rubbing his arm, he slowly picked it up and opened it. There was a video and curiously he pressed was him. But not really as the voice was lower and more adult like.

"Butters, listen to me. The cops are probably coming for you in about ten minutes. You have till then to get out of here. Take the package beside the body," The blonde slowly took the large brown envelope that was in the dead girl's arms. "There are some clothes for you, some cash, and a gun. I know your naive and shit but you better know how to shoot one. Get out of there once changed and ready and go to the car, further instructions are there and you have to follow them if you want to see another day," Butters leaned against the bed for support. A wave of emotion and shock ran through his body leaving him numbly looking at the screen-at himself. "I don't suggest going to your friends because I will wake up and I will kill them. Especially the fat one. See you around." The man in the video chuckled sending shivers up the blonde's spine. How could he-how?

"I'm sorry." Whispered Butters to the girl with a tear in his eye. Sniffing he pulled out the crisp white collar shirt, black pants, and basically a suit outfit. Slipping the pistol into the inside pocket and the cell phone in his pants along with the cash, Butters ran out of the room, grabbed a pop tart out of the box on the table and ran out of the room. "I'm so gunna be grounded." He muttered to himself staring up at the grey sky. There was only two cars, a van and a nice sports car. Realizing that his self would travel nice he hopped in the car and turned the car on. Thank God he got his drivers license he thought and pulled out right in time as sirens were in the distance. I have to figure what's wrong with me Butters thought and pulled out a piece of paper.

_Go to this address._

_7851 Maul Road_

_There you will meet one of my friends (yes I have been out and around today is November 10 you missed three days.) He will give you the assignment by then I will wake up and take over and remember, do this and you will live._

_Leo_

Oh hamburgers thought the blonde driving in Buffalo looking for the address. He was going to get grounded…and possibly killed.

_Blackangel666 Buffalo NY_

_Tuesday November 8_

"Fuck, where is my dress?" screamed a girl searching her tiny room for the dress. It was a huge date with her boyfriend that night and in any minute he was going to be here. Her older sister popped in the room.

"Mom says keep it down your distracting her from the movie."

"Can you help me find my dress?" the blonde asked desperately but tensed as the message on the computer beeped. A new email she thought and immediately went to the computer and read the message. They were coming for her? Shit. She had family here! And her boyfriend…

Oh shit.

Slyly, she jumped into her closet pulled on her jeans and shirt skipped her date for the night. The authoress pulled a hoodie jacket on and grabbed her switchblade. For being an prep she sure looked gothic right now she smirked. The knock on the door was there and she sprinted out of her back door, around to the front yard to find her boyfriend standing there with roses and all. Smiling but with a paranoia roaming her mind, she hugged him and asked how he was.

"Great, um you look…er causal? What's wrong?" The boy looked into the authoress' grey eyes and she tugged on his arm.

"I have some people after me and I want to lead them away. You can't get involved-I'm sorry for not telling you this." She explained quickly reading her shocked lover's reaction and he started to bomb her with questions. "There is no time. I need your car and I need you to stay with my mom and sister in case they go after my room. Please do this! You know I will be fine. Whatever you do don't let a group of boys and one girl go on my computer or even my house for that matter. I will explain everything as soon as I get them off my tail-shit." She ran for the car after taking his keys once spotting two cars driving down the street very slowly.

"Casey wait!" her boyfriend called but she was already in the car honking at the two cars. She waved and sped off knowing they would follow her. Shit, why her she thought and realized that they would probably want to kill her for the information she had. The blonde knew of the incident of the corporation. She also knew another group left South Park going after the authors there. She knew personally a few of them after a meeting in Los Angeles. For a teenage she was sure a busy one as she was an inside woman on the Fan fiction website. The company had a different name but she kept her mind on the road trying to lead the two cars away from her house. It was working sure enough they were hot on her tail.

Stopping the car at the deserted parking lot in the outskirts of the city she made way in an alleyway for the crew to show up. This was her territory and she knew how to make these people go away. Creeping up in the motel that was beside her she searched for the room she owned and the hideout that the company gave to her to times like this. Casey wanted to be an author but she also wanted power and a good future. This company promised her that in exchanged for the writing and some recruitment. After that it was smooth sailing with some money for the stories, a hide out and a secure job with the successful company. No strings attached-how could she not refuse? But those people she thought, biting her lip as she felt for a key and cursed when she could not find it. Pressing her back against the cheap motel door, she heard voices of the boys slamming the doors.

It was all too fast as the door suddenly opened and a hand shot out and pulled her in. With a hand covering her mouth it was useless to scream. A male whispered slowly in her ear.

"My name is Leo and your gunna do as I fucking tell you." All of a sudden, everything went black.


End file.
